Imooto Chan?
by Kristi-Pearl-Chan
Summary: Rating has been changed! It also contains Romance, Action, and Adventure! Please read and review! My first FanFiction Ever! Contains HM, DM, WR, SU, T?, Q?, UN! That's it for now!
1. Prologue

A new Story! Brought to you by FanFiction.Net Rei- 18 (Unpredictable, very snobby, and hates men) Wufei-19 (hates onnas (women), and he is very unpredictable) Minako- 17 (ditzy, but sweet!) Makoto-18 (just like Heero, emotionless, cold, and can fight) Heero-19 (" ") Duo-18 (he loves Minako. He is sweet, but really annoying. He gets Wu-man mad all the time)! Usagi- 17 (ditzy, but many love her. She is very sweet and caring towards her senshi!) Seiya- 17 (He is takin' Mamoru's spot as Tuxedo Kamen (gomen nasai), and Prince of The Earth! Trowa- 19 (He is a mysterious Pilot, with barely any memories of his past! He is very quiet, but sweet.)  
  
Fact: out of all the star lights, Yaten is the only on who looks good as a girl, so when they are fighting, Yaten will appear as SailorStarHealer! (If fighting with Youmas come up)!  
  
Imooto-Chan? By Little_Beautiful_Child_Of_Love  
  
Summary: This fiction is about how two people who hate each other fall in love. What relationship does Makoto have with two of the Gundam Pilots? What secrets will be reveal about Koneko (Usagi), Minako, and Makoto? Will the GW boys find their princess? Why do they have a princess anyways? (No it is not Relena because I hate her!) Please Read and review!  
  
Pairings: Makoto/Heero, Minako/Duo, Usagi/Seiya, Wufei/Rei (Gomen Nasai to Mizuno Ami fans, but I don like her. If were in the story, I would probably kill her off!)  
  
*Prologue*  
  
The night was warm, and quiet. It was around 8, and everyone was hurrying home to their family. Within the crowd, a young, little girl no more than 4, ran threw the crowd with a little boy, about 5 years of age. He said, "Come on, Imooto-Chan. We need to hurry." The little girl said, "But solnii- chan, I'm so tired of running." He knew it was his fault his Imooto was tired. They were after him, not her. He saw an alleyway and whispered, "Stay here. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She cried, "Iie. You can't leave me here." He begged, "Please, I'll be back."  
  
Then a deep voice, "Hey you boy get back here." The little boy turned and ran off. The little girl saw the men who were chasing them run past her. She stuck her head out of the alleyway, just in time to see the men smack her solnii over the head, with the back of a gun. He fall to the ground with a *THUD*She wanted to run to him, but she didn't want to get captured as well. She cried in the alleyway. Her family was gone. A day ago, her parents died in an accident, now her brother was gone from her life. She was alone, all alone. No one or nothing in her life, nothing at all......  
  
The little girl opened her eyes to the bright sun. It was warm, emitting the summer air, and feel. She placed a hand on the ground to brace herself, and another one to the wall. She hoisted herself up, and dusted any dirt off her clothing. She rubbed her exhausted eyes, and sighed. She thought * What am I going to do? SI can't go home with... without...* She began to cry again. Her solnii wasn't with her anymore. She ran out of the alleyway, and was running through the streets of Tokyo.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, but it was anywhere, but here. She reached to outskirts of the city, and stopped. She panted for air. She was out of breath. She saw a raspberry bush nearby. She walked over to it, and stared at them. She picked one, and analyzed it. She suspiciously put it in her mouth, and chewed. It was perfect. She picked some more, and ate them. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a napkin. She opens it, and placed many in it. She closed the napkin, and held her. She knew she had to find something other than raspberries. She continued to walk until an hour later she found a cabin. It seemed empty. She opens the wooden door, and walked in. It was deserted, but furnished with a couch, and a chair. She saw it was dusty, and dirty. It needed some serious modeling. She inspected the entire cabin. It had two bedrooms, one bath, a refrigerator, a washer and dryer, a television, and a phone. She thought *I'm set, but what about food?* She went to work cleaning as much as she could. An hour later, she looked around. It was cleaned, dusted, and well just clean. She thought about going home, getting her clothes and coming back. That's exactly what she did. She went home and arrived there in 68 minutes. She packed all her clothes and belongings. She had a purse, and two suitcases. She hauled them all the way to the cabin.  
  
*94 minutes later*  
  
The little girl panted as she walked threw the front door. She placed the items in her "NEW" bedroom, and breathed in deeply. She went back, and brought the food. She was glad it was early morning, by the time she brought everything over, it was 9. No it was a Sunday, so no work for parents. She was glad. She made her bedroom, unpacked her suitcases, and made herself right at home. She was lonely, and longed for her family.  
  
(2 years later)  
  
The 6 years old was no longer frightened to be alone. For two years she grew accustomed to it. She hated all who threatened to change her life. She no longer remembered her okaa-san, otou-san, or her solnii-Chan. It was as though they never existed. She was in the back, had robe tied around a tree, and she was beating the crap out of it. Her face covered with sweat, her little arms, and legs, covering with old and *NOW* new bruises, and scrapes. She became a fighter, learning anything she needed to know. She also improved her learning, with the television, and instead of seeming 6, she seemed as though she were 10, also including her height.  
  
She changed within the past two years. She had no emotions showing in her eyes. They were always cold, and distant, not allowing any other emotion in them. She felt no pain, and had no love in her life. She enjoyed her solitary life. She didn't want anyone to threat her life. She thought *I have a feeling something is going to happen later on in life. Oh well, as long as I have this life, I'll be happy.* She gave the tree a final blow, and it cracked. She went inside, and fell asleep on her couch.  
  
Take a guess at who the little girl is, and the little boy. I'll give you a clue: It's easy if you read it carefully. Guessing who the girl is shouldn't be hurt, the boy might.  
  
Imooto-Chan: Little sister; Solnii-Chan: Big brother; okaa-san: Mother; Otou-san: Father  
  
Hope you like! Little_Beautiful_Child_Of_Love! 


	2. Part 1 Meeting and Hating!

Part 1- Meeting and Hating!  
  
*8 Years later*  
  
Tsukino Usagi yawned as she listened to her sensei, Sakurada Haruna. She was so bored. Her teacher went on and on about this that. Suddenly, a young girl of 14 walked in holding sheets of paper. She had long dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and a brown and white school uniform. She was quite tall, and she hurried over to Haruna-sensei. Haruna thanked the girl, and looked at the papers. She cleared her throat and announced, "Class, this young lady here is called Kino Makoto. Who would like to give Makoto a tour of the school?" Usagi jumped up, with a huge smile, "I'll do it." Makoto's eyes showed no emotion, but her lips had a slight smile. The seat next to Usagi was empty, "Makoto, seat here." Haruna said, "Usagi, please be quiet." Makoto walked over to her seat and sat down. Usagi whispered, "It's nice to meet you Makoto." Makoto grunted in response.  
  
^55 minutes later^  
  
The Bell Rang *RING* Usagi got up, and waited for Makoto. Makoto looked at the small petite blond, and asked, "Are you waiting for me?' Usagi gave her a smile, "Hai. I think we could be friends. I'll introduce you to mine. They are so sugoi." Makoto got up, and grabbed her bag. She asked, "Is it lunchtime now?' Usagi nodded, "Yup, and I'm starving." Makoto gave a slight grin, yet no emotions in her eyes. They had a cold look in them. The two went out side for lunch.  
  
~Lunch Time~  
  
Makoto followed the little blond towards a table filled with people. It contained 6 guys, and 3 girls. Usagi said, "Hey minnas." Everyone turned to Usagi. One with long blond hair with a red bow asked, "Who are you? My name is Aino Minako. But everyone calls me Mina-Chan." One with long raven hair said, "Don't you mean Ditz?" Everyone broke into laughter, except for Makoto, and two brown haired boys sitting at the table. Usagi said, "Let me make introduction. Guys this is Kino Makoto. Okay, the one with black hair in a ponytail is Chang Wufei, That's Hino Rei's boyfriend. She's the one with the bad temper." Rei smiled at Makoto, and glared at Usagi with saying, "Go Away, Dumpling." Usagi stuck her tongue at Rei, and said, "Anyways, the guy with the long braid is Duo Maxwell, he is Mina's boyfriend." They both nodded. Usagi continued, "The guy with platinum gold hair is Quatre Raberba Winner. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet, Makoto." Makoto gave Usagi a glare, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Usagi." Usagi gulped, "Gomen Nasai Makoto. Anyways, the one with dark brown hair is Yuy Heero, the one with brown hair is Trowa Barton, and the guy with black hair with a ponytail is my boyfriend Kou Seiya. The girl with red hair is Osaka Naru. Her boyfriend is Umino Gurio. He is around here somewhere." Makoto bowed and said, "Please to meet you all."  
  
Her eyes landed on Heero, and the two glared at each other, Both them had a cold, and distant look in their eyes. Makoto broke it, by shutting her eyes, turning away, and saying, "I don't have time for this." She reopened her eyes, and looked at Mina, "can you move over so Usagi and I can seat?' Mina nodded, and moved over, allowing Makoto and Usagi to seat. Trowa looked at Makoto, he was a bit suspicious of her. She seemed familiar. He didn't know why. Duo also looked at Makoto with suspiciusion. Heero didn't like her, and asked, "Makoto, why don't you go back from wherever you come from?" Makoto gave him a cruel smile, and asked, "Aren't you a bit old to be in Junior High?" Heero stiffened and said with malice, "For you information Kino, the high schoolers eat lunch with the junior high kids. And yes, Kino-san, you're a child." Makoto stood up as did Heero, "What the fuck did you call me? Heero gave her a cold smile, "A child. Do you need a hearing aid, Kino?" Makoto got up, and walked over to him. They both stood face to face, eye to eyes, although Heero was an inch or two taller than Makoto. Makoto clenched her fist, and hit an unexpecting Heero in the face. He fell to the floor with a *THUD*. Everyone grabbed up. The girl held Makoto back, from hitting again. The guys held Heero back from hitting Makoto. Heero asked, "You bitch, what the hell is your problem? We just met and you hit me? It that what you do to guys you meet?" Makoto sneered, with cold eyes, "Only to bastards." Heero eyes grew with anger, "I don't need to take this. LET ME GO!" The guys released him, and he walked towards the high school building.  
  
The girls let Makoto go, and she walked away from the group. Trowa keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He then followed her, and ran to her. Her gently grabbed her hand, and turned her away. For the first time in years, "Makoto's eyes held fear, and anger. She then saw it was Trowa, but her eyes continued to hold fear, "What can I do for you, Trowa?" He asked, "Don't you remember me, Mako-Chan?" Makoto asked, "Should I?" Trowa replied with a nod, "Hai. You're my Imooto-Chan." Makoto nearly floored, "Excuse Me. I don't have a family." Trowa sighed, "I don't have many memories of my past, but I remember you. Please Makoto remember. Do you remember 10 years ago, men chasing you, and I told you to stay in the alleyway?" Makoto's eyes grew huge as she remembers, "Oh My God!"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Little Trowa saw an alley way, and whispered, "Stay here. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Little Makoto cried, "Iie. You can't leave me here." Trowa begged, "Please. I'll be back." Then a deep voice, "Hey you boy get back here." Trowa turned and ran off. Makoto saw the men who were chasing them ran past her. Makoto stuck her head out the alleyway, just in time to see the men smack her solnii over the head, with the back of a gun. He fell to the floor with a *THUD* She wanted to run to him, but she didn't want to get captured as well. She cried in the alleyway. Her family was gone. A day ago, her parents died in an accident, and now her brother was gone from his life. She was alone, all alone. No one or nothing in her life. Nothing at all......  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Makoto looked up at Trowa, and she had tears in her eyes, "Oh my god." She threw her arms around Trowa, and cried. Trowa held her tight, and whispered, "Oh Makoto, it feels so good, to hold you again. I promised you I'd be back." Makoto gave a slight grunt, "Yea, but instead of a couple of hours, it was ten years, and at school." They both gave a laugh, and smile. Makoto's eyes actually held one emotion that she didn't have for a while, HAPPINESS!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm gonna stop right here. I hope you liked Part 1. Also for some Information there is no Sailor mercury. Naru is a senshi, she is Sailor Sun. Seiya isn't Tuxedo Kamen either, he is Lunar Knight. Makoto isn't a senshi yet, and the GW boys have their Gundams.  
  
Next to Come: What other GW boy has a connection with Makoto and Trowa? What is to come next when everyone finds out the relation between Makoto and Trowa? Also what does ditzy and bubbly Minako have up her sleeve as the Goddess of Love and Beauty? Read it in Part 2- The Confrontions of Love!  
  
Tata! Little_Beautiful_Child_Of_Love! 


	3. Part 2 The Confrontation!

Part 2- The Confrontation!  
  
Makoto and Trowa released each other. Trowa said, "Makoto, where do you live?' She answered, "By myself, in a cabin in the woods. I've lived there for the past 10 years." Trowa asked, "Aren't you lonely there?' Makoto shook her head, "Iie. I'm content at where I am at." He nodded and said, "Rei-Chan lives in a Shrine at Hikawa Temple. You should live there with her. It's closer to school." Makoto thought about it and said, "Maybe I should. I'll ask Rei about it later." Trowa nodded, and the bell rang, telling them lunch was over.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful for Makoto. She ended her last class at 330, and got ready to leave. She walked out of the building, and saw the five boys she met earlier. She then saw Seiya and Usagi together. She saw Rei, Minako, and Naru talking to each other. As she walked towards Rei, she felt someone watching her. She turned her head, slightly, and her eyes glared into Heero's. He smirked at her, and she sneered.  
  
She turned as she approached Rei, Hey girls." Rei said, "Hey Makoto, what's up?" Makoto asked, "Well, there is this one thing?" Rei asked, "Nani?' Naru and Minako asked at the same time, "Anything wrong?' Makoto shook her head, "Iie nothing like that. But I do have a light problem. Where I am currently living is out of district for this school. If I don't move, I'll be kicked out, and I have no where to go." Rei said, "I'll book you a room at the temple." Makoto asked, "You sure?" Rei replied, "Absolutely. I don't mind." Makoto smiled, and said, "Arigatou, Rei."  
  
Rei smiled, and turned to see Usagi and Seiya kissing. Minako picked up a pebble and chucked it at Usagi's leg. Usagi squeaked, "Ouch." She turned to the four girls who were all grinning slightly. Makoto actually had a guilty look in her eyes, as the other three tried to hold innocent expression. Usagi knew one of the other three did it. She marched over to them and asked, "Who did that?' All of the girls pointed at Minako, including Makoto. They knew Usagi meant business. Minako gulped and murmured, "Traitors."  
  
Usagi gave Minako an icy glare, "Why did you hit me with the pebble?' Suddenly arms intertwined with Minako's, "Because, Usagi-Chan, she loves you." Duo laughed, and Minako smiled. Usagi said, "It's okay. It just shocked me is all." Seiya wrapped her arm around Usagi, "That's the spirit." Wufei was a bit uncomfortable being around the girls. He enjoyed calling them ONNAS. He loved calling Rei an ONNA because he thought she looked cute when got angry. He glanced at Rei, and asked, "Hey onna, when are you going him?" Rei streamed up, "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS REI, NOT ONNA?" Wufei smiled, "You look so cute when you're mad, onna!" Rei started chasing him, as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Heero was looking at the ground. He didn't want another staring contest with Makoto. Trowa was twirling with his fingers. Quatre was looking at his watch, waiting for his girlfriend, who was Tomoe Hotaru. She was only 11, but she acted older. Quatre was 14. Suddenly two girls came around the corner. One was Hotaru, and the other was named Kotono. She was Trowa's girlfriend. She was beautiful, with dark, dark green hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was Makoto's height, but slightly chubby. Kotono smiled at Trowa, who returned it. (AN: She is not a Senshi! She is Hotaru's cousin, only in the fan fiction.)  
  
Kotono looked at Makoto, and sneer slightly, "Who are you?' Makoto glared back, "I am Makoto, Trowa's imooto-chan." Makoto decided everyone should know, and everyone including Heero looked at Trowa, and then Makoto, seeing the resemblance between them Heero said, "Well, I guess one of my friends has to how a reject for a sister." Makoto glared at Heero, as did everyone else, except for Kotono, who smiled. Trowa said, "Heero, apologize to Makoto, now." Kotono laughed, "Oh Trowa, he was just teasing. I'm sure Makoto knew that, right Makoto?" Makoto glared at the pretty girl in Trowa's arms.  
  
Makoto sneered, "Geez Kotono, you think you could get a small uniform. You already were popping out of that one." Everyone, but Kotono and Heero laughed. Heero found it funny, but he didn't laugh. Trowa was holding his sides, and tried to stop. Both Duo and Minako were whooping. Wufei and Rei both grinned and chuckled. Seiya and Usagi were both laughing, hysterically. Makoto had a big smile on her face. Hotaru was laughing slightly, with Quatre. Kotono said, "I'm leaving. I don't need a child making fun of me." Rei held Makoto back, when Kotono called her a child. Kotono sneered, "Later!"  
  
Kotono ran off, and Makoto stared glaring at her. She had and uneasy feeling, and held her head as a headache came on. She moaned and everyone looked at her. Trowa asked, "Makoto, are you okay?' Makoto didn't answer. Instead she fell to her knees, now everyone, including Heero were concerned. Heero kneeled down, and touch Makoto's forehead. It was blazing. He whispered into Trowa's ear, "I think the other senshi is here, and is yearning to be awakened. She sensed a youma." Trowa whispered back, "Kotono? She might be a youma." Heero nodded, and said, "Usagi, get your wand. A new senshi is about to be born." Usagi uttered, "Makoto is my last senshi?" Heero nodded, and Usagi smiled. She got out her wand, and concentrated it to make a new henshin for Makoto.  
  
Makoto looked up, and a BRIGHT 4 was shining on her forehead. She said, "My head hurts." Usagi said, "Makoto, take this." Makoto took the henshin stick, and asked, "What is this?" Usagi said, "Just henshin yo.Yell out, 'JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!'" Makoto did as told, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" She felt lightening bolt embed her, and she felt her clothes disappearing. New clothes appeared. A small leotard type suit with a short skirt. A pair of green boots, ending above her ankles, and gloves, ended slightly above her elbows. Makoto felt her head grow hot again as a tiara appeared on her forehead. She posed, and then sprang into action. She thought, 'Oh Kami-sama!' Usagi said, "Makoto, you're Sailor Jupiter. You one of us." Jupiter looked at Usagi, as memories, and visions filled Jupiter's head. She remembered everything. Her past, her parents, her friends, and her love?  
  
That's it for now! Until next time, bye! 


End file.
